Silver Haired Beauty
by Kit Tat
Summary: I made this Romance for lack of anything better it's not complete romance in fact it's a lot of adventure and mystery but their is Romance in it. This is NOT a veela fic you'll get the title more as the story goes. Enjoy and please r/r. Flamers are welcom


Hermione smiled. The air was clean and slightly cold, after the early fall rain this morning, sending brief jets of white from their mouths. They, Harry, Ron, and Hermione, were standing outside the school. It was early in the term and a Saturday and they were fully intending to enjoy it to the fullest. "What are we to do? You want to visit Hagrid? Or go to Hogmeade with everyone else?" Hermione asked looking at her best friends.  
  
Harry looked to think for a moment, then turned, "No, lets go to Hogs, I haven't had a butter beer for ages." He was smiling also, _Guess it's contagious_, He thought. He swung a long arm around each of his friends and started to lead them down the hill to where a road would lead them into the Hogsmeade village, outside the school. As they walked Harry slowly eased his arm down from Ron's shoulder, but somehow didn't feel compelled to do the same with Hermione. It just seemed -- comfortable, but as the come to the gate, where a guard was now posted since there're third year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, he let it fall.   
  
"Names and years." The gruff voice stated. He was a tall man with thick, brown, curly hair that wrapped around his shoulders.   
  
"Hermione Ann Granger, 6th year." Hermione said first to speak.  
"Ronald Wheasly, 6th year."  
"Harry James Potter, 6th year."  
  
The guard looked at them all individually, especially Harry, then went to a parchment at his station, he took out a quill and wrote down each name separately, after each name appeared a word. "Approved" and then disappeared to the next entry. After doing this with each name he came back with a little slip of parchment for each. "Have a good day now. Being 6th years I assume you know all the rules?" They nodded, and Ron seemed to mumble something about reminding them. "See you later today." The guard smiled looking a lot less threatening then he did at first. The three were then off, off for a wild ride of well deserved fun, and a little else.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"Mmmm! I don't remember ever tasting a better drink than butter beer!" Harry said easily setting the huge mug back down on the table.  
"I don't know Harry you should have tried this new drink it's rather good! Fizzle Roof is a good name for it, when you drink it it's like a thousand tiny sparks popping in your mouth." Hermione said motioning toward her blue, purple, and red swirling drink that was almost gone from its mug.   
"No thanks. I like what I like." He said and just about turned to talk to Ron about the Quidditch game coming up against the Ravenclaws next weekend, when Hermione stubborn as always shot him a look.  
"Try it." She said shoving her drink in front of him. He looked at it blankly. "Don't be dumb just take a swig!" She said impatient to prove that her drink was good.  
  
"Herm! Your being a little pushy." Ron intruded, but was quickly silence but Harry.  
  
"Oh it's OK. I'll just taste it," he took up the handle and put it to his lips, the smooth, cool liquid gliding down his throat. Sparks flew in his mouth as he slowly savored the taste, which reminded him of raspberry and whipped cream, something he'd only tasted because it was one of the headmaster, Professor Dumbledore's favorite dessert dishes at Christmas. Finally swallowing Harry looked back up at his friends. Sighing he said, "OK, so Herm's right, like always. It is good."  
  
Hermione couldn't help having her ever so smug smile, while her eyes danced twinkling in the lamplight at the complement. "See!" She said swaying her gaze from Harry to Ron. Both boys smiled, this was there're Hermione "OK now that you both know once again not to doubt me, but will undoubtedly forget again sometime soon, Harry who did you say is the new keeper of Ravenclaw?" Conversation continued on this thread for a while talking about the individual players especially Cho Chang the 7th year Quidditch captain and seeker of Ravenclaws team. But eventually talk began to turn towards other things and they decided that they could talk anytime and that they should be enjoying their freedom more.   
  
They were about to get up when a silver haired, fair looking woman tumbled onto their table, accidentally pulling on Hermione's hair with her right hand and almost spilling her drink with her left. Nobody notice to small splash inside of it. The woman, or rather on closer inspection, tall girl, stood up quickly trying to regain her composure. Hermione was rubbing her head where she most likely lost some hair. The girl took in some breath and made a move to try and soothe Hermione but Hermione simply shook her head and smiled weakly. "It's OK, it was just an accident. By the way we haven't met, I'm Hermione Granger, you would be." Harry thought Hermione to have a lot of strength, it had looked like this girl would have yanked her head off, and yet his friend was simply asking for an introduction by this clumsy intruder.   
  
"Ah, Steala Gut (Goot). I don't go to Hogwarts I'm here on a vacation with my father. We're from Germany. I really I'm sorry, I'm such a clumsy Ox." The girls cheek went slightly red at the last statement.   
  
"Oh it's OK, if it was a crime to be clumsy that Ron would be in Azkaban!" Hermione joked. Ron seemed to want to shout out at this insult but settled for a threatening stare towards her. "Where Do you go to school Berlin Stars Academy?" Hermione continued ignoring Ron.  
  
"Ja (Ya)." The girl said slipping more freely into her German accent.  
  
"Nice to meet you." Harry said butting into the seemingly two person conversation. "I'm Harry, and that's Ron." He said pointing to Ron at his right. Harry had to hold back his laugh, on looking at Ron's face, his still looked mad enough to boil an egg. "Like I said nice to meet you, but we were just leaving." He said turning back to Steala. Hermione started to get up from her chair once again.  
  
"He's right. Hope we meet again." She said and grabbed Ron at her left to pull him up from his chair. She grabbed her mug and took one last long swallow before motioning her friend before her as they left the table. As they left they heard Steala say "Guten Tag!"  
  
"What they heck does Guten Tag mean?" Ron asked once they were back out in the most cold air outside.   
  
"It means something like good day." Hermione said uninterested.  
  
"Oh," was his only reply. "So," He paused thinking. "So her name Steala Good?"   
  
"I think so, but I only know the very beginnings of German so I could be wrong.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
A/N: OK this is a really boring chapter compared to what I have planed ahead, so just be patient. I might get another chapter out this week but I don't know, I have two field trips this week, one is 3 days long and I won't be anywhere near a computer for that time, so if I do it will probably be before Wednesday. Believe me I'll try. Please Review it does mean a lot and it gives me inspiration!  
  
OH and this: Disclaimer-- I do not own any of the characters so far mention with exception of Steala Gut and the drink Fizzle Roof, all else belongs to J. K. Rowling. The story though is also mine with exception that I have a little help here and there :) . Have a Guten tag!  
  
  
  



End file.
